


Of Musty Castles

by metalkicker



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Gift Fic, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkicker/pseuds/metalkicker
Summary: Xander visits his favorite little prince and they have a good time





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo 666bot on the tumblr wanted more xander/m!corrin so i have to deliver

Xander always did hate the way the old fortress smelled. It smelled dusty and dark, despite being cleaned to perfection every day. It was no place for the brightest jewel in all of Nohr, no place for his little prince, Corrin. Camilla called him strange, for the way he immediately loved his new little brother, but she changed her mind as soon as Corrin offered a smile and a tiny hand to hold. It’s been months since he’s been able to visit and he feels guilty, even though he knows it’s not really his fault. He’s being groomed to be the next king of Nohr, so every day is filled with lessons, lessons and more lessons. 

He does them all to perfection though, to be the perfect king for his kingdom and for Corrin. He loves the way his little prince smiles at him, and runs to his arms whenever he comes to visit, even though Corrin is a little big for that now. And he misses Corrin dearly whenever they’re apart, almost to the point that he starts to worry it’s unhealthy.

No, it couldn’t be unhealthy. All siblings love each other, don’t they? He’d do anything for any of his siblings. Though sometimes, he wonders why his belly doesn’t flutter when Elise calls him “Big Brother” but he feels like he can’t breathe when Corrin calls him that.

Gunther welcomes him as he arrives, and he asks for some tea to be sent up to the training grounds. 

He’s surprised by the sight of his little prince hacking away at a dummy when he finally joins him on the training grounds. Corrin has grown quite into quite the young man. He’s taller, though still shorter than Xander, and the childlike roundness that was on his cheeks the last time Xander saw him is now gone. Is he eating enough?

“Little prince, come take a break, won’t you?” He calls, letting the worry ease from his face. 

Corrin practically drops his sword, turning to look at his brother with a huge smile.

“Big brother!!” Corrin runs to his arms then, and Xander easily catches him, “you came to visit this month! I’m so glad!”

Xander can’t hardly breathe again. He spins him around, not minding the way Corrin’s sweaty skin sticks to his own. All that matters to him right now is this moment with his little prince laughing in delight.

“You grew so much, little prince, I almost didn’t recognize you.” He’s smiling once he sets Corrin down, ruffling his fluffy hair.

“You’re so big too, Xander.” Corrin huffs softly at the touch to his hair, but his expression is bright and almost too much to handle. “After I take a break, we can spar, right? I want to show you how much better I’ve gotten!”

Xander finds himself feeling unhealthy again when heat starts to pool in his stomach, just at Corrin’s expression. Getting aroused isn’t a new feeling, he was a fourteen year old once, and getting aroused by the thought of his little prince isn’t new either. The new feeling is having the prince around at the same time as all of these unhealthy thoughts.

“Big brother?” Corrin shakes his arm gently. Damn, he got too wrapped up in his thoughts again.

“Sorry, sorry.” He apologizes with a smile, “I guess I’m a little tired from my journey. How’s about we have tea in my room? You can show me your new skills later, okay?”

Corrin agrees, though he’s got that concerned look in his eyes. They take the tea to the guest room that was made up for Xander’s visit. Surprisingly, Corrin sends Jakob away and serves their tea himself, telling Xander he’s been practicing at simple tasks when he can. The tea is too sweet, and he’s not sure if Corrin notices but he thanks him regardless. They talk a while, about Corrin’s studies, his hobbies and more, but Xander can’t find himself remembering the conversation by the time his little prince leaves. He’s uncomfortably hard, probably the hardest he’s ever been in his life if he’s honest. Every smile, every quiet laugh from his little prince has him like this so easily, it’s pathetic. 

He makes quick work of removing his armor, settling on the bed once he’s in his underclothes, slowly letting his hands travel down his chest. Keeping his touches light, eyes fluttering shut, trying to imagine that they’re Corrin’s hands on his body and not just his own. His little prince’s hands are small and warm, though still calloused from sword practice. Finally, he pulls his pants down far enough to free his cock, giving it a few slow strokes, groaning into the empty room. The Corrin in his imagination is bright red up to his ears, pretty pink lips parted just a bit as he jerks his brother off. The thought of Corrin calling him ‘big brother’ like this sets his veins on fire, and the hand around his cock squeezes before picking up pace. 

It’s ridiculous how quick he’s reduced to a trembling mess, and he’s trying not to buck into his hand when the door opens and a very flustered Corrin finds himself on the floor.

“C-Corrin??” Xander does his best to cover himself up, but he’s certain the damage is already done. Then again, what the hell was his brother doing by the door anyways? “What are you doing?”

“I, umm, I just..” he shifted on the floor, chewing on his lip, “I’m sorry, big brother. I heard you groaning and I thought it was because you got a bellyache from the tea a-and I.. couldn’t look away once I…”

Xander can’t hardly hear his little prince over the blood pounding in his ears. It’s now or never, right? 

“Come here and join me on the bed, Corrin.” He orders, and he can see Corrin’s pupils dilate from his spot on the bed, but Corrin doesn’t move. “I said come here, little prince.”

“B-but.. You’re not decent.” His little prince finally stands, trembling, “I won’t tell anybody I saw, honest.”

“Little prince.” His voice is sharper than he means it to be, but he’s aching and he wants his prince more than he’s ever wanted anything else in his life. “Don’t make me ask again.”

It takes another moment before his little prince finally comes over and climbs up on the bed, red eyes looking anywhere but at his brother, and it only takes another moment to have him up on his lap, their mouths pressed together. Corrin’s lips are soft and sweet under his own, and Xander is certain that this is what heaven is like. He’s never quite noticed how thick Corrin’s hair was before, now that he’s pulling it and carding his fingers through it. His little prince responds a bit slowly, his own fingers playing with his big brother’s curls before he shifts, and Xander blanks when Corrin starts to grind down against his thigh, moaning breathily against his lips.

“Big brother… big brother..” 

Getting Corrin naked takes a bit of effort, but it’s worth it when he can finally press his mouth to one of those pretty pink nipples and stroke his dripping cock. He’s enamoured by every bit of his little prince, the way his chest rises with labored breaths and the light hair that travels down from his bellybutton. Corrin could be an angel, but Xander’s thankful he isn’t otherwise he’d never be able to touch him like this.

“Little prince, let me make love to you..” Are his mumbled words into Corrin’s chest, and a glance upward gets him a hesitant nod from his darling brother.

Laying back against the bed again, he coaxes Corrin to turn around and straddle his chest. The little prince’s hips seem small under his hands, Xander notices, as he pulls the younger a bit closer, pressing his tongue against his puckered hole, earning a mewl in response. Corrin practically melts into his touch, body relaxing as his darling brother tongue fucks with his tongue until his jaw is sore, pulling away only when he’s certain he can’t take it anymore. 

“Get on my cock, little prince,” it’s a bit of a weak, breathless order but Corrin crawls forward regardless, glancing back at his brother as he settles over his hips and starts to sink down onto his neglected, dripping cock. The little prince’s whines are intoxicating, especially when ‘big brother’ echoes off the walls.

They’re both trembling by the time their bodies are flush against each other, and judging by the way Corrin is sniffling, he’s crying.

“Take.. take your time, little prince..” He manages, hands on the plush ass settled on his hips, “I’ll let you lead.”

For now, he decides.

“I.. don’t think I can..” Corrin finally declares, voice weak, defeated. “Big brother..”

“You can. We’re already this far, little prince,” Now he’s wishing Corrin had gotten on him the other way, so he could look at his face and wipe his tears, but a prince has to make due with what he has.

Running his fingers up and then back down Corrin’s back, he leans up to kiss at whatever milky white skin he can. It’s a bit of an awkward position, but he keeps going, reaching around to stroke at the little prince’s cock, working him back to a dripping hardness.

“There.. That feels better, doesn’t it?” He purrs, “no need to cry, I only want to make my little prince feel good..”

“U-uh-huh.. It feels good, big brother..” Without another moment of hesitation, Corrin slowly raises up and sinks back down. “O-ohh..”

He could burst just at Corrin’s words, his moans, the way his ass looks perfect when held flush against him. Falling back on the bed, Xander lets his darling little prince lead. Their pace is slow, almost painfully so, but it’s everything he’s ever dreamed of, even down to the way Corrin moans for him every time he drops down on his cock. 

“Big brother..!” 

With that, Xander comes undone. Holding Corrin by his hips, he plows up into his little prince with more force than necessary. He hardly registers his little prince’s screaming over his own breathing and his heart pounding in his ears, and he’s seeing stars every time his balls slap up against Corrin. His veins are burning again as Corrin’s body tightens and pulls taut like a bow, crying out for his brother as he climaxes. Xander’s hips stutter not long afterwards and he swears he nearly blacks out with his orgasm.

Coming down from his high, he pulls Corrin off his lap and lays him down next to him. Hazy red eyes meet his own, before fluttering shut. He’s not sure if Corrin is asleep but he’s beautiful like this, with his wet eyelashes against his flushed cheeks. When he becomes king, he doesn’t want a princess or any sort of wife, all he wants is his little prince, the brightest jewel of Nohr.


End file.
